Klarion the Witch Boy (Young Justice)
Summary Klarion is a Lord of Chaos. He is one of the leaders of the Light, designated L-7. Klarion is an ageless Lord of Chaos who seeks means to strengthen his powers. He is anchored to the earthly plane by his familiar Teekl, who assumes the appearance of a cat. He allied himself with the Light, becoming its seventh member, mostly to cause chaos and because it seemed like fun. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Klarion the Witch Boy, L-7 Origin: Young Justice Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lord of Chaos, Member and one of the leaders of the Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8, as a Lord of Chaos, Klarion cannot be killed or contained, and the only way to make him disappear from the mortal plane is by destroying his familiar wich serves as his anchor), Regeneration (Low-Godly, regenerated from having his physical body completely destroyed by Doctor Fate), Enhanced Senses (Sensed the team's presence around him before they attacked him), Chaos Manipulation (As a Lord of Chaos, Klarion is Chaos personified), Magic, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Forcefield Creation, Dark Fire Manipulation, Dark Electricity Manipulation, Breath Attack (Can breath magical fire), Portal Creation, Summoning (Can summon Teekl with a thought. Summoned Wotan, Felix Faust, Wizard and Blackbriar Thorn), Flight, Transmutation (Turned a sword into a dragon made of energy), Telepathy (Shares this with his familiar), Transformation (Can turn his cat Teekl into a cat-like monster), Attack Reflection, Absorption (Siphoned Tula's power), Spatial Manipulation (Performed a ritual that shifted the adults and children in separate dimensions along with other wizards), Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeal (Can become intangible and is this without his anchor), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Teleportation (Of himself and others), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Far above magical users like Wizard, Blackbriar Thorn, Wotan, Felix Faust or Zatanna, the latter's magic being described by Klarion as "baby magic". Easily defeated the entire Young Justice team and is vastly superior to any of its members. Vandal Savage stated Klarion is strong enough to completely wipe out Starro's inbound fleet with ease. Is equal and possibly stronger than Doctor Fate.) Speed: At least Transonic (Can easily react to Superboy's, Wally West's and Miss Martian's attacks at the same time and can react to Doctor Fate's spells) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically, at least Large Building Class via powers (He entirely relies on his raw power. Is equal or possibly superior to Doctor Strange in might) Durability: Unknown (Immortality and regeneration make him very hard to harm. As a Lord of Chaos, Klarion cannot be killed of contained) Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range by himself, unknown via his powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: Has the attitude and temperament of a child and almost never fight seriously. Is dependant onf his familiar to stay in the mortal plane and will lose his access to it if Teekl is killed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Young Justice Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Kids Category:Murderers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users